1. Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a print control apparatus for printing an image to be printed, a print control method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology for controlling a print operation by comparing the sheet size specified through an operation panel of a printer or an operation screen of a device that transmits a print job with the size of sheets set in the printer has been developed. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-203703 describes the following technology. That is, a sensor for detecting a sheet size is provided in a printer. By comparing the sheet size preset in a print job with the detected sheet size, mismatch of the sheet sizes can be detected. If mismatch occurs, a mismatch message is sent to a user.
However, according to the technology described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-203703, if mismatch of the sheet sizes occurs, two options “continue the print process” and “cancel” are displayed on a display screen for a user.
In such a case, when the sheet size preset in the print job is larger than the size of sheets set in the printer and if the user selects “continue the print process”, the image to be printed may be printed beyond the edges of the sheet.